Daniel did 3 fewer sit-ups than Ben in the morning. Daniel did 22 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ben do?
Daniel did 22 sit-ups, and Ben did 3 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $22 + 3$ sit-ups. He did $22 + 3 = 25$ sit-ups.